


resist

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Resistance Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: SEQUEL TO "GIVE IN"she kisses him slow, making sure he feels her tongue dance with his own and licks his lips. immediately he wants to kiss her back and bite along her lips, he gently grips the arm rests as she continues to move against his lips, pulling his bottom lip as she draws away.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	resist

It was going to be a long dark night on the new moon they landed on, the rotations were different to their previous inhabitants. There wasn’t much of a difference though, only a couple more hours added on. They managed to find an abandoned house not far from their ship which was kept on the outskirts, away from the population. The house they found was mostly used as a farmhouse, though any of it’s previous state to know is now gone. 

They were alone in the long night and away from the towns this moon had, which meant it was the perfect time for Maul to learn his lesson about resisting.

“So I just sit here while you give your lesson?” Maul asked as he sat in a wooden chair which was still in good condition. There had been other furniture such as a couch and a comfy armchair, but Ahsoka wanted him to sit in this seat, perhaps it would be easier to give her lesson to?

“You make it sound easy.” She taunts, standing before him with arms crossed over her chair.

“I was expecting to be restricted.” He has seen many things in this house she could tie him up with, the thought of him being bound while she worked on him made her excited. 

“I’m giving you a lesson on restricting yourself, how can you do that when your tied to a chair?” 

“Fair enough.” He shrugs. 

“Though to be honest the thought had crossed my mind.” She grins. “But I’ve decided to use that for another purpose?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that be?”

“Your reward.” She takes a step closer. “If you are successful then you can have me for the full day doing whatever you want, and have full permission to bound me.”

His body twitched and his eyes gleamed with excitement, how yes he would love that very much, to have her all tied up to his liking and having his way with her. “And if I fail?”

“Then we keep having these lessons until you succeed.” She said nonchalantly, Maul licked his lips in anticipation.

“Well then.” He leaned back in the chair, arms resting on the sides and legs parted. “Shall we get started?”

Ahsoka gives him an amused look before decreasing the space between them, placing her hands on his shoulders and he leans his head up to look at her, a gleam in her beautiful eyes. “Let’s.” She kisses him, one of her hands cradles his cheek while the other comes to rest on his upper arm as she sits on his lap. She kisses him slow, making sure he feels her tongue dance with his own and licks his lips. Immediately he wants to kiss her back and bite along her lips, he gently grips the arm rests as she continues to move against his lips, pulling his bottom lip as she draws away.

“Good so far.” She comments as she brushed her lips against his neck, he tried to resist a shudder as he tongue trails down to his collar bones with nips along the way. Her hands press against his chest and rub smoothly at his skin, tracing the tattoos his tunic allows to see before going underneath, rubbing his nipples between her fingers and pinching them. His grip on the arm rests tightened and a strangled moan comes out of his mouth, Ahsoka quirks her eyebrows at him with smug before pushing his tunic off his shoulders, tugging it out of his belt before throwing it on the floor.

“You know, ever since I first met you I wondered what your chest looked like beneath your clothing.” Ahsoka said as she traced the new tattoos in her view. “I always wanted to see what other tattoos you had.”

“If you wanted to know so badly, you could have asked.”

“I was too embarrassed back then.” She confessed. “Now I’m not.”

She places a kiss where his collar bones meet before trailing down, Maul gasps and watches as she swipes over his nipples, sucking on them and grazing her teeth over the skin. She comes to sit on her knees and trails her hands up his metal leg and rubs his length through his trousers, it takes all of his strength not to buckle into her touch.

She takes off the rest of his clothing and immediately kisses the tip of his length, he jumps as she licks and sucks along the sides. She grins as she stands up, his eyes dazed and mouth parted open as he heavily panted.

“Your doing so good.” She praises as she gives him a quick kiss. Making sure that he’s staring at her, she puts her hands at the bottom of her shirt before pulling it over her head and throwing it on the ground. Maul’s eyes widen as she undoes her bra, trousers, underwear and boots; all forgotten at the side of the room as she stands before him in her naked glory.

His eyes roam her with hunger and lust, it makes her shiver in delight as she sits back on his lap, grinding herself against him.

“Ahsoka…” He grunts out his name as he feels her wetness, he wants nothing more then to fuck her right there and then. He remembers it’s a lesson and if he failed, she would continue to do this to him. If successful on the other hand he had her permission to have his way with her for the whole day, including bondage.

It’s that thought that forces him not to give in.

_ Ironic _ he thinks,  _ I was teaching her the exact opposite.  _

Her whimper brings back his attention and he’s shocked to see her fondling her own breasts, he watches intensely as her fingers rub her nipples, pinching them hard making her moan. 

“Maul…” She sighs his name as she kneads her own breasts, “Won’t you touch me Maul?”

He swallows at her words, Force he wants to touch her, he wants to touch her so bad! But he wasn’t going to fail, no he wasn’t going to give in.

Ahsoka knows what she’s doing to him and he knows that, in all honesty, it only makes him want her more. Knowing the effect she’s having on him, taking pride in it and working harder to break him.

A hand trails down her body and disappears when reaching her genital area, his eyes largen as he watches her enter two fingers in herself. He watches her wrists circle around and the movement of the two fingers pumping in and out of her, the way her body grinds down on herself.

“I want you Maul.” She whispers loudly only for them. “I want you so bad. Force I wish these were your fingers instead of mine.”

_ So do I _ he bits his lips, trying not to let the words out. 

She moans and grinds harder, her head leaning back just a bit, giving him the perfect view of her neck. He imagines his tongue going from her chin to her collar bones, kissing and biting along, leaving marks of lust on her.

Still pleasuring herself she presses herself to him and works on his neck like he just imagined doing to hers. He growls as he throws his head back, the feel of her tongue and teeth along his skin make him hot and shiver in delight. He so badly wants this lesson to be over so he can enter her and feel her warmth around him, to finally touch and feel her under his hands.

“O-Oh! Fuck, Maul!” The hand fondling her breast is now holding onto his shoulder as she leans back, letting him see her come frantic in her movements. “I-I’m close, ngh!” 

“ _ Ahsoka _ .” He says her name again with a growl and it’s enough for her to come undone, she rides out her own orgasm, coming to a slow pace a few moments later. She takes her fingers out and stares at him as she licks them clean, his hands twitch, he almost touched her in that moment.

“A-Are we done.” He manages to say, the feeling of her wetness dripping onto his length was getting him more riled up.

She looks at him smugly. “At your limit?”

“For my patience? Absolutely.”

She rolls her eyes. “Yes we’re done Maul.” and gives him a smile. “You did very good, I for sure thought you would have given in before I came.”

He chuckles. “Oh you don’t know how many times I wanted to stop you and fuck you over.”

Her eyes gleamed with excitement and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Well since you succeed you have me for a full day whenever you want, and your lessons over. Which means you can finally touch me.”

“Good.” Ahsoka squeals in surprise when she finds herself on her back with Maul on top of her, grinning down madly at her. “It’s going to be a long night Lady Tano, I hope you’ve prepared yourself.”

“Just shut up and fuck me.” 

“ _ Oh _ my pleasure.”

It’s a very good thing that they were on the outskirts, sleep became a fictional ideal as they went on and on during the long night. Perhaps they’ll extend their stay.


End file.
